Alguien que me ama de verdad
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Len & Anna]] .::LEMON::. TOTALIZADO. Yoh le es infiel a Anna, y Len, que la adora, no puede evitar involucrarse con ella, escapándose juntos.
1. El dolor de verla llorar

**_Alguien que me ama de verdad._**

Por:Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 1: _"El dolor de verla llorar". _::.

* * *

El joven shaman estuvo siguiendo con sumo detalle todos los movimientos de la itako. 

Sorprendido, quizá incrédulo pues ella se mostraba muy distinta a como la recordaba.

Lo había recibido amablemente en la casa, incluso lo había atendido con una hospitalidad que, viniendo de ella, daba miedo.

"¿Por qué actuara así?". Fue la única pregunta que a su mente llegó, y solo se le ocurrió atribuirlo al matrimonio, los años. Alguna de esas dos opciones debía haberla ablandado.

Luego otra duda lo llevo a romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos....

-¿No sabes cuanto más tardará Yoh en llegar?.-

Solo cuando vio el semblante en el rostro de la rubia supo que sus palabras eran las menos indicadas. La expresión de la itako había cambiado completamente, aunque el shaman no supo descifrar si fue tristeza o enojo lo que reflejaban sus ojos negros.

El muchacho quiso decir algo para disculparse si acaso la había incomodado de algún modo, sin embargo la chica reaccionó más rápido, ocultando las emociones que en ese momento tenia y remplazándolas por una falsa sonrisa.

-Lo, lo siento, Len, pero Yoh tiene muchos asuntos que resolver en Izumo y-y no creo que llegue hoy.-

El joven chino curveó una ceja al escuchar a la sacerdotisa; no quiso, ni pudo ocultar el enojo en su rostro antes indiferente. ¿Cómo que no llegaría hoy?. Y que tantos asuntos podía tener en Izumo?.

-Entonces.... ¿cuándo?.-

-Y-yo... no lo sé. Podrían ser días o semanas, y no creo que....-

Poco a poco, en cada palabra, la voz de la itako se iba quebrando mientras intentaba dar una explicación del porque de la ausencia de su esposo.... pero no pudo más. Su voz se apagó al no poder con la vergüenza, el dolor y la humillación.

Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ardientes mejillas mientras con algunos cabellos dorados trataba de ocultar su rostro.

Len La miró atónito. ¿Esa era Anna Kyouyama?. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable; ¿cómo era posible que Yoh la hiciera sufrir de esta manera?.

Entonces comenzó a comprender por si solo la situación, decidiendo guardar silencio para no incomodar más a la sacerdotisa, no obstante el daño ya estaba hecho, él solo cometió el grave error de insistir.

Si bien nunca fueron muy cercanos, ni muy íntimos, el shaman se acercó a la joven rubia para posar la mano sobre su hombro, lo siguiente no fue algo que esperara....

La sacerdotisa lo miró con esos lindos ojos negros ahora opacados por las lagrimas que ella inútilmente intentaba contener. Anna le había clavado la mirada y él no pudo evitarlo; con cierto nerviosismo fue capaz de sostener aquel contacto visual pero le era difícil, por no decir incomodo.

La itako lo miraba como preguntándole "por qué", buscando una razón, una respuesta, respuesta que Len obviamente no le iba a poder dar.

Al perderse en aquel par de hermosas gemas negras, el chico Tao experimentó una sensación en el pecho, sensación que creyó haber superado cuando la mujer se casara con Yoh Asakura, pero ahora parecía ser que el sentimiento resurgía con más fuerza y firmeza que años atrás.

Más no fue solo eso lo que sintió al verla, también descubrió todo lo que ocurría entre la joven pareja, como si Anna se lo hubiese dicho, casi como si se lo hubiese explicado detalladamente.... lo comprendió todo.

Su matrimonio estaba mal, muy mal.

"De mal en peor". Pensó el muchacho.

Yoh la estaba engañando, o mejor dicho traicionando, le era infiel y ella lo sabia perfectamente. Teniendo que soportar la afrenta, primero por amor, luego por orgullo y finalmente por simple apariencia.

La itako no entendía como su tranquila y feliz vida al lado del shaman se hubo vuelto un completo infierno del que ya no sabía como escapar.

Furioso e indignado por el comportamiento de su amigo, Len abrazó suavemente a la sacerdotisa tratando de reconfortarla, al menos tranquilizarla. Anna lloró silenciosamente bajo el abrazo del joven chino; lloró tanto como pudo, quería deshacerse de todo el dolor que aun pudiera guardar, que no quedara ni una sola lagrima más para el hombre que le arruinó la vida y ella sin saber por qué.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados en silencio. Al fin y al cabo, Anna terminó siendo vencida por el cansancio acumulado en los últimos días, quedándose dormida entre los brazos de Len Tao.

-Anna....-

Fue casi un susurro que el joven dejó escapar poco antes de posar los labios en la frente de la itako. Después de soltar un suspiro de resignación, Len llevó en brazos a la rubia hasta su habitación donde, con suavidad y cuidado, la recostó sobre el futon.

La observó atento por unos segundos, solo unos segundos. Solo un cobarde podría hacer sufrir de esta manera a una mujer tan perfecta y maravillosa como lo era ella....

-Yoh es un estúpido que no sabe valorar lo que tiene.-

Sus palabras surgieron junto con una expresión tranquila y serena.

Acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la sacerdotisa, Len no pudo contra el impulso que lo llevó a rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de una Anna que no despertaría con nada.

Un roce, un simple roce entre sus labios fue suficiente para que el muchacho experimentara la mejor de las sensaciones.

Caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a no molestar más a la joven durmiente, en tanto una idea le cruzaba la mente.... que a Yoh no se le ocurriera regresar ahora porque él, Len Tao, no planeaba dejar sola a la sacerdotisa. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que nadie la volviese a lastimar de esa manera.

-Por no verla llorar otra vez.-

Las palabras del joven solo fueron audibles para él mismo y las paredes de la habitación.

Deslizando la puerta, dejó que Anna descansara entre sueños; deseando, quizá por suerte o milagro, poder ser él parte de esos sueños.

Sin finalizar.

* * *

He vuleto, después de tanto tiempo....

Mi primer fic de Len & Anna.... y él único que escribiré, he de agregar.

Y ahora... ¿por qué ellos?: por influencia, en muchos fics Yoh hace sufrir a la itako y es Len quien la ayuda a superar el engaño, el dolor. Desgraciadamente al final Len termina siendo lastimado ya que no importa cuán grande sea su amor por Anna, ella no deja de amar a Yoh.

Pues esto no pasará aquí... les adelanto: Len se quedará con Anna y haré sufrir a Yoh.... ja, ja, ja, ja —risa maléfica—.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**.

Es material de "Fallen Angel"

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY

PRISS

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 15 de Septiembre de

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Completamente mia

_**Alguien que me ama de verdad.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 2: _"Completamente mía"_. :.

* * *

Los escuchó discutir en la habitación que compartían. 

Desde que Yoh regresó hace un par de días, quien por cierto permaneció fuera durante más de un mes, fue testigo silencioso de los serios problemas en ese matrimonio.

Len ya comenzaba a sospechar el porque, de hecho ya tenia una idea de quien era el culpable, por no decir que estaba completamente seguro. Anna no habló mucho sobre el asunto y eso era algo que podía comprender.

El joven chino mantenía distancia; no deseaba entrometerse en las vidas ajenas, pero le resultaba muy difícil cuando una de esas vidas era de la rubia itako, más que difícil era estúpido, en especial considerando que ya estaba demasiado involucrado con esa bella mujer.

Era tan incomodo escuchar como el shaman Asakura le alzaba la voz a su esposa, las cosas que le decía y el como sus palabras siempre la hacían llorar. Lo peor era la desvergonzada actitud de su amigo, quien en presencia del chico Tao, actuaba como si entre él y la sacerdotisa no hubiese problema alguno.

Los días pasaron e Yoh se ausentó nuevamente. Al parecer sus visitas a Izumo eran largas y constantes.

Y si bien la ausencia del shaman hacia el ambiente un poco más tranquilo, ver la tristeza en el rostro de Anna no era para nada agradable.

Verla llorar le oprimía el corazón, al grado de querer viajar a Izumo y dar una buena golpiza al heredero Asakura, pero no tenia intenciones de alejarse de Kyouyama, no cuando ella se estaba dejando envolver por el dolor.

Él la quería, dejó de negárselo a si mismo hace mucho tiempo. Para Len ella era la mujer perfecta; bella, inteligente, fuerte, fría... todo de ella le gustaba.

Siempre la quiso, aun antes de se casara con Yoh.

_"Mientras ella fuera feliz... no importaba si yo me hundía en la tristeza. Pero ahora..."_

Su felicidad al lado del shaman king se desvaneció.

Ese imbécil no la merecía, Len era testigo de ello y no permitiría que las cosas siguieran así. Ahora tenia una oportunidad con la itako, oportunidad que hace unos días no pudo dejar pasar. No quiso aprovecharse de los problemas de la pareja para seducir a la sacerdotisa, no era esa clase de hombre.

Len solo quería que Anna encontrara en él la tranquilidad y el amor que Yoh ya no le daba.

Ahora intentaba alejarse, recuperar la cordura... pero no pudo, quería tanto a esa mujer, la deseaba, la amaba...

_"Necesito tenerla a mi lado."_

Con esta idea en la mente, se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, deslizando la puerta antes y después de entrar.

Se acercó sigiloso como un cazador acosando a su presa; tranquilo, atento y completamente hipnotizado con la belleza de esa mujer.

Seguramente Yoh no regresaría a Funbari hasta pasados varios días.

Ni siquiera sabe como pudo soportar alejado de ella mientras el castaño permanecía en la pensión; aparentando que ahí no había pasado nada, que él era solo un visitante pasajero, su amigo. Si, un visitante que no se conformó con ver de lejos a la rubia, amigo que se volvió amante de Anna, o mejor dicho, que vino a darle el amor que ella ya no tenia.

Ahora está a solas con la itako, se le acerca silencioso mientras se posa de tras de ella y le rodea la pequeña cintura con sus manos varoniles.

No puede esperar un solo segundo, deja que sus labios viajen por el cuello de la sacerdotisa hasta llegar a sus hombros.

_"Ya no, Len... por favor..."_

Entre jadeos, su voz se vuelve una suplica, un susurro ignorado por el chino.

Él no puede detenerse, la desea, la ama, solo quiere estar con ella.

_"Por favor..."_

Nuevamente le pide la rubia, sin embargo los labios y las manos del chico Tao no se han detenido en ningún momento, al contrario, han explorado a detalle todas y cada una de las finas curvas de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

La recorre con deseo tal que la fría mirada de Anna se torna excitada, suplicante.

Aun de espaldas a él, la sacerdotisa puede sentir el miembro de Len posarse de tras de ella, ejerciendo una suave presión para hacerla separar las piernas, cosa que hace en cuestión de segundos.

_"Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo... sé que quieres estar conmigo."_

Las palabras del joven son la pura verdad, pero ella prefiere guardar silencio, en tanto suaves jadeos escapan de sus labios delatando sus verdaderos deseos.

_"Lo sabía."_

Dicho esto, el muchacho deslizó sus manos por las piernas de la rubia, levantando poco a poco su vestido negro y explorando la entrepierna femenina, haciendo a un lado la molesta pantaleta y colocando su erecto pene en la entrada de la vagina de Anna.

Con movimientos circulares, la excitó durante unos momentos para luego penetrarla lentamente.

_"Oh, Len, yo..."_

Sus palabras se atoraban y la joven no podía más que gemir y jadear, todo gracias al miembro del chico que entraba suavemente en su excitado cuerpo.

Escucharlo susurrar palabras románticas a su oído, la hizo bajar por completo la guardia. No podía evitarlo, se había enamorado de él, con dos simples palabras, con una simple caricia y un único beso... se entregó a él, olvidándose por completo de Yoh y la fidelidad que supuestamente debía tenerle.

No, no lo hizo por venganza, lo hizo por deseo, por placer... por amor.

Esta era la primera vez que lo hacían de pie, y era tan excitante, tan profundo.

Len dejó que sus manos se hiciesen cargo de la ropa de su amante, deslizando con tranquilidad el cierre del vestido negro, haciendo que éste cayera hasta la cintura de la rubia y dejando al descubierto aquel par de hermosos y perfectos pechos. El shaman, a espaldas de la itako, observaba atentamente sus senos, eran tan incitadores.

Posando las frías manos sobre los pechos de Anna, Tao se dio a la tarea de estrujarlos suavemente aunque con claras ansias de sentirlos más y más.

Atrapó los duros pezones, jugando con estos durante un buen rato; mientras lo hacia, susurraba a la rubia la frase que a ella tanto le gustaba escuchar: _"te quiero tanto, Anna"._

Seguido de esto, comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte y rápido.

La itako trataba de sostenerse de la pared como podía, recargada sobre ésta, recibiendo de lleno las embestidas que su querido amante le daba desde atrás.

Sacando y metiendo su duro pene, Len arrancaba gemidos placenteros de los labios de la chica mientras ésta sentía como su vagina se dilataba para recibir el instrumento del que ahora es su hombre, si... no dejaría que Yoh volviese a tenerla, ya no más...

_"Eres tan estrecha¡ eso me gusta !."_

Hablando cerca de su oído, el muchacho se movía tan exquisitamente, haciéndole sentir el gozo de ser penetrada de esa forma tan atenta y tranquila, tan cuidadosamente, tan tierno al hacerlo, pero tan posesivo a la vez.

Él a su lado, lamía y besaba sus mejillas ardientes en carmín, sin dejar de susurrarle en ningún momento que la quiere y que jamás le hará daño.

Anna no puede dejar de gemir; lo adora, adora como le hace el amor, como la penetra, adora sentir dentro suyo el pene de éste hombre, ese hombre que en ningún momento se detuvo en su tarea de deslizar su miembro al interior de la vagina femenina, al contrario, cada vez avanzaba más y más, entrando y saliendo rápidamente.

Los orgasmos parecían venir uno tras otro para la mujer, quien cansada por la posición y el esfuerzo, perdió la fuerza y no pudo sostenerse más.

Len reaccionó abrazándola firmemente; salió de su cuerpo y la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta el futon. No pudiendo esperar un segundo, con suavidad le separó las piernas, clavando nuevamente su erecto miembro varonil.

Anna tenia los brazos extendidos sobre el futon, sintiéndose penetrada mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo que le imponían las caderas del chino.

Lo miro embelesada, notando como los misteriosos ojos color ámbar se nublaban a causa del deseo y la pasión.

_"Te quiero."_

Le dijo ella, llevando sus suaves manos hasta el confundido rostro del shaman. Lo acarició con tanta ternura, con tanto cariño.

Tao la miró complacido, no era usual que la chica le dijese lo que sentía, no... después de todo estaba con Anna Kyouyama, la mujer de hielo, la sacerdotisa fría y sin corazón... la misma de la que se enamoró, la única a la que entregó su amor.

Buscó los labios de la rubia hasta encontrarlos en un beso profundo que los dejó sin aliento.

Y en medio de tantas palabras de amor, Len seguía procurándole placer a su Anna; su pene seguía enterrado en su vagina, y sus caderas se mecían incontrolables.

Anna levantó un poco el cuerpo hasta arquear la cintura, haciendo que el miembro masculino se adentrara aun más en su cuerpo. Elevó sus blancas piernas al aire, flexionándolas al rededor de la cintura del muchacho, manteniéndolo ahí, sobre ella... dentro de ella.

Al sentirlo, la joven itako lanzó un gemido de placer; guiando el rostro de su amante hasta la altura de sus senos, los mismo que Tao comenzó a recorrer con pasión y deseos, mientras sentía como las manos de la itako le acariciaban tiernamente la espalda.

Con un inesperado movimiento, Anna giró hasta quedar sobre el joven chino, comenzando a mover rítmicamente, de adelante hacia atrás, sus caderas.

_"No sé porque me atreví a hacer esto contigo."_

Sus palabras delataban cuán temerosa y confundida estuvo.

Pero ahora, totalmente entregada al placer carnal, gemía incontrolable, moviendo las caderas más rápido hasta alcanzar un fuerte orgasmo, orgasmo que la hizo dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Len Tao.

Tembló entera mientras su vagina se contraía de tal modo que aprisionaba deliciosamente el pene del hombre que la poseía.

El shaman la miro con lujuria; ese blanco y hermoso cuerpo resplandecía por el sudor, el rojo en sus mejillas, su alborotado cabello rubio y sus dulces labios entreabiertos para no dejar de gemir... todo en ella lo excitaba.

_"Ohhh, Len..."_

Agradecida y satisfecha, la itako se abrazó a él, llenándolo de apasionados y profundos besos. Continuó moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, buscando obtener otro orgasmo.

No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos color ámbar que la habían enamorado, esos ojos en los que tanto le gustaba verse reflejada porque dicho reflejo brillaba y desbordaba ternura, amor...

_"Te gusta, amor?."_

_"¿Gustarme?. Oh, Len, adoro hacer el amor contigo... te quiero tanto."_

El chico Tao mostró un amplia sonrisa ante las palabras de su amante.

Abrazándola con fuerza y sin dejar de penetrar aquel bello cuerpo que ya le pertenecía, mordió lujuriosamente la oreja izquierda de la rubia.

El shaman dejó que el placer lo venciera por completo; emitiendo roncos gemidos de gozo, con fuerza cerró los ojos mientras un orgasmo invadía su cansado cuerpo, permitiendo que su esperma desembocase en la vagina de su Anna.

_"¡E-eso fue... eso fue maravilloso!."_

Las voz de la sacerdotisa sonaba agitada.

Ella aun permanecía aferrada a él sin pretender soltarlo... ya no, nunca más.

Se relajaron juntos.

Anna agradecida porque, a pesar de su marido, él había sido el primer hombre realmente, aquel con el que todas las mujeres sueñan. Tierno, romántico, cuidadoso, detallista y tan dedicado en la cama... no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si le hacia tan feliz.

_"Anna..."_ La llamó mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda. _"... ven conmigo a China. ¡Casémonos!."_

_"¿Casarnos, pero Yoh?..."_

El muchacho la estrechó con fuerza al sentirla dudar.

Es cierto, Yoh era un problema, pero ese matrimonio podía ser anulado. Además, él la amaba tanto y sabia que ella también. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa se hallaba sin saber que hacer, que pensar, que responder.

Irse con él era lo único bueno que podía hacer; casarse con él... lo que más deseaba.

Pero a su mente vino ese traidor, la sombra del heredero Asakura la estaba agobiando, pero no iba a dejar que la felicidad y el hombre al que amaba se le fuesen de las manos por la maldita sombra del que siempre la hacia sufrir, de Yoh. Así que, tomó una decisión...

Se acurrucó sobre el musculoso pecho del shaman, suspirando profundamente por lo que venia...

_"Vamonos de aquí, Len... quiero ir a donde tu vayas."_

La felicidad en los ojos del joven Tao parecía no poder ser más grande. Al fin la tendría de forma completa, solo para él.

Pero lo más importante, se encargaría de hacerla feliz, que nada le faltase y tuviese todo cuanto deseara... que sus hermosos ojos negros no vuelvan a derramar una sola lagrima, porque él... la ama de verdad.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Segundo capitulo; por fin con lemon

Creo que Len Tao puede ser un hombre muy romántico y dedicado, en especial con Anna. No sé, pero pienso que la itako no le es indiferente... ¿serán ideas mías, °0°?.

Para el próximo capitulo haré sufrir a Yoh y daré una vaga explicación del porque engaña a la rubia; quiero decir que no habrá lemon hasta el capitulo cuatro.

**PERDONEN MI DESCUIDO, AQUI LA RESPUESTA A CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL CAPITULO 1. OLVIDE ADERIRLOS, PROMETO TENER MÁS CUIDADO LA PROXIMA VEZ. ...**

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama** - Gracias por tus comentarios, igual espero que esta historia sea de tu entero agrado al igual que mis demás fanfics.

**May sk** - Muchas gracias, que gusto que mis historias te esten gustando, ojala puedas leer las demás y enviarme tus comentarios. Asi es, son 4 capitulos, por ahora solo he subido dos, con este, en Fallen Angel no recuerdo si esta el tercero... te agradesco tus deseos para mi familia, creeme que me hacen falta. cuidate.

**Mafaldyna** - Si, Yoh, sufre!. Comparto tu opinión respecto a Yoh, me cae bien, pero si se atreve a lastimar de lagun modo a Anna, pues que sufra en muy... Creo que es uan actitud injusta por parte de las muejres, después de todo, Anna siempre lo trata mal y no nos quejamos, jeje, pero se quieren.

**Harumi-chan** - Tienes razón, la pareja no es muy popular, la verdad tampoco llama mucho mi atención, pero tenía ganas de hacer sufrir a Yoh, je. Agradesco tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**naoko L-K **- Pues me tarde en actualizar, lo siento, por lo general tengo poco tiempo pero trataré de no demorar tanto. Mientras tanto, espero que este capitulo, lleno de lemon, te haya gustado.

**Anna Kyouyama A** -Ten por seguro que seguire este fanfic, de hecho ya esta terminado pero me tardo en subir los capitulos debido a mi falta de tiempo. Por ahora te dejo el segundo capitulo, esperando que te haya gustado, en especial porque es lemon.

**Kilia** - Bueno, la verdad esta medio dificil, sino imposible, que Anna llore en el anime, en el manga hay más posibilidades, (no, no, si hubo un par de veces, olvidalo). Y bueno, creo que es algo que muchos otakus desemaos leer en los fics, ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel" http:mx. tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY .

PRISS llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 15 de Septiembre de 2004. dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	3. Anna se fue

_**Alguien que me ama de verdad.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 3: _"Anna se fue". _:.

* * *

_- NO, ANNA!..._

La agitada voz del shaman repentinamente se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

El joven de cabellos marrones se sentó sobre el futon, sujetándose la cabeza como tratando de asimilar las extrañas sensaciones que lo recorrían.

Tuvo un sueño; al volver a Funbari Ouka, Anna ya no estaba ahí... lo había abandonado. La sola idea era desesperante, que su Annita se fuera de su lado sería lo peor que podría pasar en su vida.

_- No, no... ella me espera en Funbari, como siempre._

Se dijo a si mismo, tratando inútilmente de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Suspiró profundamente para calmarse un poco. Recorrió la habitación con una seria mirada, recordando así donde estaba y lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

Su compañera de cama no se hallaba a su lado como acostumbraba; al recordarla no pudo evitar sentir desprecio por la joven de rosados cabellos, algo que lo intrigaba pues si no mal recordaba llevaba más de un año "jugando" con ella, un juego que se mantenía más que nada por la placentera relación que tenían.

Pero al recordar a Anna...

_- No, no puedo seguir con ella... debo volver con mi esposa._

Decidido, abandonó el lecho.

Vistiéndose en cuestión de segundos, se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa, dispuesto a buscar a la chica.

Seguramente se encontraba en la cocina, por lo regular pasaba gran parte del tiempo en ese lugar... y en la cama, con él. Hablaría con ella y esta vez le dejaría bien claro que lo suyo había llegado a su fin... de hecho quiso hacerlo varias veces, pero por alguna u otra razón Yoh seguía con ella, con Tamao.

¿Cómo fue que se enredó en ella y, más aun, estando casado: no estaba seguro, solo sabia que cierto día esa chica dejó de serle indiferente; llegó a fijarse más en su cuerpo y terminó por caer en sus redes.

_- No lo entiendo... nunca me interese en ella, ni siquiera me gustaba._

Yoh repasaba una y otra vez el porque se lió con esa mujer. Era cierto, en toda su vida solo tuvo ojos para Anna, las demás mujeres, por muy bellas que fuesen, nunca le interesaron... entonces¿por qué la convirtió en su amante?.

A pesar de ésta penosa situación, la itako nunca salió de su corazón; así es, Anna Kyouyama sigue siendo la única mujer a la que ama. Tamamura es tan solo una aventura de la que todavía no se ha podido librar.

_- Y más vale que termine con esto, ya!..._

Con dicho pensamiento en mente, Yoh Asakura entró a la cocina más que decidido a hablar con la pelirrosa. Lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba...

_- Con esto, Yoh permanecerá por más tiempo conmigo._

La escuchó decir, mientras vaciaba cuidadosamente el contenido de una botella negra sobre lo que él suponía era su desayuno.

La ira y la sorpresa se apoderaron de su ser, arrebatándole la cordura y la paciencia; sus pupilas se contrajeron perdiendo el color que las caracterizaba.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir contra la joven y sujetarla bruscamente de los hombros.

_- Qué quisiste decir con eso, eh?. Dime... dime qué me has dado todo este tiempo?._

Le gritó, ya fuera de si; furioso por completo ante la sospecha de haber sido manipulado de alguna forma por ésta mujer.

_- Y-yo... yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo, que me amarás._

La respuesta de la aprendiz se dio entre lagrimas, aunque en su expresión se notaba lo molesta que estaba.

Yoh, fastidiado la soltó, empujándola de mala gana con lo que la mujer tuvo que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás para no caer.

El shaman no podía creerlo, fue influenciado por ella y él siendo tan tonto cayó fácilmente.

No dijo una sola palabra, ya no era necesario.

Salió de la casa con paso firme, dispuesto a volver a Funbari Ouka, ahí lo esperaba su esposa, su Annita. La mujer a la que amaba y a la que le debía un sin fin de disculpas y explicaciones.

Los ruegos y suplicas por parte de Tamao fueron ignorados; esa mujer le dio a ingerir algo que de algún modo lo hizo fijarse en ella, algún afrodisíaco, una droga... sabrá dios que; volviéndose su amante y olvidándose de la itako.

Asakura apretó los dientes con fuerza; con razón se sentía despreciable e insatisfecho después de pasar la noche con ella; incluso muchas veces llegó a imaginar que se encontraba al lado de la rubia y no de ésta perdida.

Su conciencia lo torturaba constantemente y tan perturbado estaba que llegó al grado de culpar a Anna. Si, era más fácil pensar que la itako no le satisfacía completamente y por ello se vio obligado a buscar amor y placer en otros brazos.

Fue así como comenzaron sus malos tratos hacia la rubia, ignorándola, abandonándola por largos periodos de tiempo... olvidándose de ser cariñoso con ella.

_- Pero eso va a cambiar... cuando vuelva a casa me disculparé y la amaré como nunca._

Estaba ansioso por regresar con ella y que las cosas fuesen como antes; de ahora en adelante no pasaría un solo día sin que le demostrase de mil formas que él la amaba muchísimo.

Con esto en mente partió rumbo a Funbari Ouka, dispuesto a corregir su error, su estupidez.

* * *

La llamó con alegría al entrar a la casa, tenía infinitos deseos de verla, abrazarla, besarla... de hacerle el amor. 

Pero nadie le respondía, la pensión estaba en absoluto silencio; la buscó por todos lados, pero nada.

Finalmente entró en su habitación, aquella que compartían desde el día en que se casaron.

_- No hay nadie aquí._

Parecía que la rubia salió de paseo o algo, así que optó por esperarla. Más una hoja de papel sobre el buró llamó su atención; la desdobló, curioso, leyendo las frases escritas...

_- N-no, no... no puede ser._

Estaba sorprendido, le costaba creerlo; Anna le decía adiós en esa carta.

Era sincera, otro hombre se ganó su amor... con amor. Estaba enamorada y eso no iba a cambiar.

Se disculpaba por la situación, por haberle sido infiel, pero éste hombre la hacia sentir deseada y amada.

_"¡Él me ama de verdad!."_

Fue la última frase que la rubia plasmara con su bella e impecable escritura.

Yoh se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. ¿Cómo pudo pasar, si él la amaba, si él, él... él era el único culpable. Se alejó de ella, la trató como si no le importase y ahora, ahora...

_- Me ha dejado... como yo la dejé. No, ella no volverá jamás..._

Dejándose envolver por el dolor, el joven shaman permitió que las lagrimas se deslizaran con libertad. Arrepentido y con el corazón destrozado, se dio cuenta de que la había perdido.

Terminó desquitándose con el piso de madera, golpeando éste con inmensa furia una y otra vez aun a sabiendas de que hacerlo no le devolvería a la itako.

_- Maldición, Anna, yo te amo..._

¿Y eso que importaba?...

Ella, su Annita... no volvería a estar junto a él.

* * *

El avión privado de la familia Tao estaba a punto de despegar. 

Una rubia mujer mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje que se podía admirar más allá de la ventanilla; le decía adiós a Funbari, le decía adiós a Japón y le decía adiós a ...

_- Arigatou, Anna... prometo que... te daré la tranquilidad que siempre has deseado._

Lo escuchó con atención, completamente segura de que él cumpliría con sus palabras.

Estrechó la mano derecha del chico entre las suyas, regalándole una sutil sonrisa, de esas escasas en su hermoso rostro.

Sin soltar la mano de Len, volvió a posar la mirada en la ciudad.

Estaba enamorada; era feliz, muy feliz y esperaba que Yoh lo fuese también. Por los buenos recuerdos que su ex-esposo le había dejado, porque lo quiso tanto, porque gracias al amor de éste hombre pudo olvidarse de todos los rencores...

_"Adiós, Yoh... adiós."_

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Yoh "embrujado"?. Ja, me imagino que han escuchado ese término. Yo creo, a medias, que en la vida real algunas personas se valen de esto para sacar algún provecho. Ciertamente no odio a Tamao; ni me va, ni me viene. Por otro lado, les dije que Len se quedaría con Anna; hay que hacerle un poquito de justicia a este joven chino.

El capitulo que sigue es el último, por supuesto que será lemon y en el daré unas cuantas explicaciones.

_Contesto reviews_...

**Xanae - **No, para nada, este fic incluso ya esta terminado, pero me tardo un "poquito " en subir los capítulos, . Pues aquí esta la razón por la que Yoh le es infiel a la itako, si, si, esta medio loca la idea, pero en mi país es una creencia popular. Esto es lo más que hice sufrir a Yoh, creo que es más que suficiente, nop?. Después de todo, él pensó que la rubia siempre iba a estar con él, sin importarle nada más, y mira la sorpresita que se llevo, le pagaron con la misma moneda.

**KiMi10 - **Lo siento, pero tienes razón, siempre dejo las cosas en suspenso, es una manía que tengo y de la que no me he podido deshacer. '. Maldito Yoh, jeje, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente es lemon y el desenlace.

**k-Andrea - **Pues, como verás, Yoh ni por enterado de que la itako tenia un romance, se dio cuenta al final aunque no tiene la más mínima idea de con quien se fue Anna... creo que ya no importa mucho después de todo '. Espero que puedas leer el siguiente capitulo, ya que es el final y me gustaría recibir tu opinión.

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama - **Cielos, muchas gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi estilo de narración y mis historias, te lo agradezco mucho. Ojalá que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y en cuanto a la actualización, pues me tarde un poquito, pero aquí les traje el tercer capitulo.

**Annami - **Lo que pasa es que por alguna u otra cosa no había publicado nada en pero tengo varias historias de Shaman King que están en espera de ser publicadas, en cuanto termine esta, me apresurare con las demás. Yo también quiero que Yoh muera, pero, con el desamor, infidelidad y abandono de Anna, me doy por bien servida . En cuanto a Len y Anna, concuerdo contigo, son algo parecidos, ambos disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los demás (bueno, Len solo al principio). Sabes, yo, al igual que las otras 17 personas, opino que la itako es un personaje muy sexy para los fanfics, de ahí que la he utilizado para varios fictions, aunque no siempre con la misma pareja ((Yo adoro HOROxANNA), pero me gusta mucho involucrarla con cualquier galán de Shaman King. Por ahora solo me han surgido ideas para intimidarla con Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo y Len, aunque por ahí quiero hacer algo con Lyzerg, nada importante, un capitulo y ya...

**Harumi-chan - **Cielos, me disculpo, pues desde mi perspectiva no hice sufrir a Yoh tanto como tu y los demás querían, lo siento, para mi así fue suficiente, no sé que opines tu. Pero bueno, el siguiente capitulo es lemon y el desenlace, ojalá ahí pueda recompensar esto, '. Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir interesada con el fic.

**May sk - **Muchísimas gracias por tu review, algo grande por cierto '. Despreocúpate, que planeo subir totalmente este fanfic antes que en "Fallen Angel". Te agradezco que hayas leído mis demás historias en mi web, son bastantitas . En cuanto a los de CCS, pues a mi me gustaría que leyeras el fic de incesto, más que nada porque creo que es una de mis mejores historias. Bueno a mi me gusta¿que puedo decir? '. El fic "Es como volver a empezar" HOROANNA, lo actualizare en mayo en "Fallen Angel" y aquí... cuando termine este, que ya casi, es de solo 4 caps. Y cielos, me encantaría recibir todos esos comentarios tuyos en mis fics. Volviendo a este fic, YOH MUERE... jeje, creo que a ti si te di gusto en cuanto al castigo de Yoh, le rompí el corazón¿que peor castigo que ese?. Y mi familia, gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos, desde entonces las cosas han mejorado y espero que sigan así. GRACIAS.

**Emmyk - **Tu eres cómplice de Priss, verdad, también adora el HAOxANNA, y las entiendo, el chico es guapísimo, sexy y tan adorablemente cruel... ® Pero a mi me encanta HOROxANNA, no sé, se ven lindos, luego publicare algo sobre ellos, mientras tanto, en cuanto a este fic, pues no quise hacer sufrir más a Yoh, o si?.

**Naoko - **Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno, me disculpo porque después de todo, si me tarde un poco en la actualización.

**Annayoh - **Jeje, aunque eres fan de Yoh quieres que lo haga sufrir, bueno, lo hice sufrir, pero muy poco realmente, dime, tu lo hubieses hecho sufrir más?.

**Priss - **Qué, no te gusta esta pareja?. No te digo, te aferras, te aferras. Por ahora no he escrito nada sobre HAOANNA, pero tengo planes, tengo planes. Y bueno, aquí esta la continuación que pedías.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel"

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY.

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 15 de Septiembre de 2004.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	4. Estaré a tu lado,,, porque te amo

_**Alguien que me ama de verdad.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 4: _"Estaré a tu lado... porque te amo"_. :.

* * *

Contemplaba la oscuridad del paisaje, tranquila desde la ventana de la lujosa habitación, una recamara bastante grande aun para ser ocupada por dos personas, llena de lujos y comodidades... 

_**"Perfecta para mi, me gusta".**_

Calificaba mentalmente una joven mujer.

Adentro todo era quietud, afuera... oscuridad.

Claro, los Tao vivían bajo las sombras en China, lejos de las modernidades actuales y los incrédulos humanos.

Le pareció divertido pensar que Hao viviría feliz en ese lugar. Fue solo un pensamiento cualquiera.

_"Lo siento mucho pero este es mi mundo, Anna. Si no te gusta, yo puedo..."_

_"Me agrada porque es tranquilo, me gusta... porque estás tú."_

El shaman la miró sorprendido para luego dibujar una irónica sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

Entró a la recamara sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y al verla tan atenta observando la simpleza del paisaje con esa expresión tan seria, creyó que le disgustaba el lugar.

_**"¡Que tonto, estúpido!".**_

Pensó para si.

Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo, cuando creía que conocía todo de ella, pasaba algo que le hacia ver que estaba muy lejos de lograr aquello.

Se acercó a la chica, sin despegar sus dorados ojos de aquella delgada silueta, tan perfecta, tan apetecible. De forma posesiva, la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, de aquella forma que le encantaba a la rubia pues la hacia sentir deseada con locura.

Sus labios fueron tomados en un suave y pausado beso, un beso que le hizo recordar cuan cómoda se sentía en este país, en este lugar.

Apenas llegó, fue recibida calurosamente por Jun, pero lo que en verdad no esperaba era que los padres de su actual pareja la aceptaran sin mostrar desacuerdo, todo lo contrario...

_" Me complace que mi hijo Len eligiese una chica que además de poseer tremendo poder espiritual, sea tan hermosa. "_

Esas habían sido las exactas palabras del, aun, líder de la dinastía, En Tao.

La itako no podía negar que dichas palabras y el total respeto para con ella la tranquilizaron. Temió tanto que la familia Tao no la aceptase por haber estado casada con otro hombre y más aun, con un Asakura, que para colmo derrotó a Len tiempo atrás.

Bueno, aun estaba casada con Yoh, pero pronto ese matrimonio sería anulado.

_" ¿Has tenido noticias de tu sensei?."_

Preguntó el chico Tao, mientras abandonaba los labios de la sacerdotisa y se dedicaba a recorrerle el cuello con lujuria, pero con suavidad.

Ella se ha encargado de todo, mi matrimonio quedara disuelto en un par de semanas. Le dijo la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos gracias a los escalofríos que el muchacho provocaba en ella. Yoh se opuso rotundamente, pero Kino lo puso en su lugar.

_"Ah, si?... ¿y por qué no lo hizo antes?."_

Era claro el reproche de Len, y es que lo enfurecía el solo recordar que el estúpido de su amigo engañase a tan hermosa mujer, la que ahora era suya.

La misma que ahora gemía de placer bajo los descarados besos que Tao no había dejado de plasmar en su cuello y ahora sobre su rostro.

La respuesta a la pregunta del muchacho era simple, la anciana creía que Anna era la que debía arreglar ese asunto con su nieto, si la itako no movía un solo dedo, ella tampoco; ese era un asunto entre ellos dos y Kino solo intervendría si la rubia se lo pedía o daba el primer paso.

Así que cuando Anna abandonó al Asakura, e Yoh le pidió ayuda a los ancianos, fue entonces que la abuela obligó a su nieto a dejar a esa mujer en paz.

_" ¿Todavía te atreves a exigir que vuelva a tu lado?.… ¡ madura, Yoh !. "_

Habían sido las palabras de Kino Asakura.

_"De cualquier forma debieron intervenir mucho antes, darte tu lugar."_

_"Tal vez, pero solo querían que yo diera el primer paso."_

Anna se aferró al cuello del shaman mientras este volvía a posar sus labios sobre los suyos, introduciendo su lengua en la cálida boca de la sacerdotisa; no quería escuchar más sobre ese tema. Pronto Anna sería totalmente suya y eso era algo que debían celebrar.

Sin que la itako se lo esperase, Len la sostuvo entre sus brazos, recostándola con suavidad sobre la cama, ese lecho que compartían desde no hace mucho tiempo.

Se separó ligeramente de ella para admirarla con detenimiento, con devoción. Esa mujer era hermosa, la más bella de todas las que haya visto, todo en ella le gustaba... su cuerpo, su poder, su inteligencia, su carácter frío y cruel.

_**" ¡ Perfecta , no hay otra palabra. "**_

Pensó Tao, aceptando que por ella podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Acomodó un par de mechones de rubio cabello que, traviesos, cubrían ligeramente el rostro de la chica. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, incapaces de romper con aquel magnetismo.

Ansioso, Len desabotonaba el vestido chino que lucía su amante; era de esperarse. La pasión y la lujuria lo llevaron a despojarla con habilidad y rapidez de la estorbosa prenda; su trabajo tuvo su recompensa, Anna no llevaba sostén bajo las ropas...

_"Es más cómodo."_

Len solo sonrió con lujuria.

Esa mujer era el mismísimo diablo y aun así, la deseaba.

_**" Quizá sea porque, después de todo, tiene sentimientos. "**_

Pensaba el chino poco antes de aventurarse a probar la piel de una itako ahora solo cubierta por las pantaletas.

Con besos cortos al principio y más intensos y profundos después, succionaba la delicada piel de su cuello hasta casi hacerle daño, Len reclamaba a esa mujer como suya. Así era Len Tao, apasionado e intenso.

Suaves gemidos amenazaron con llenar la habitación mientras el shaman deslizaba sus labios hasta los apetitosos senos de la sacerdotisa, contemplándolos por apenas unos cuantos segundos, se lanzó a probarlos. Con besos cortos, como saboreándolos, luego, ya loco de deseo, con más intensidad; los lamía haciendo suspirar a su compañera, succionaba los pequeños pezones arrancándole pequeños gritos de placer a la rubia, quien, complacida, lo sujetaba de la cabeza, reteniéndolo ahí, acariciando sus cabellos.

La excitación era tanta, que Len mordió suavemente los erectos pezones femeninos, Anna, complacida, arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el muchacho degustase de sus encantos a su entero gusto.

_"Oh, Len... e-eres, eres un perverso."_

Kyouyama jadeaba, pronunciando entrecortadas palabras; sabía que si él se lo proponía, podía hacerla llegar al orgasmo tan solo saboreando sus senos.

Tao solo sonrió volviendo a besar tranquilamente ese par de pechos tan hermosos, simulando a un pequeño niño siendo amamantado, mientras se aferraba a la estrecha cintura de la itako y esta, mirándolo embelesada con un intenso carmesí adornando sus mejillas, sin mencionar el brillo intenso en sus entrecerrados ojos negros.

Sosteniéndola aun por la cintura, Len la recostó con sumo cuidado, por ahora, probar sus senos dejó de serle suficiente y mirándola directo a los ojos mientras una sonrisa traviesa y lujuriosa atravesaba su rostro, deslizó su mano derecha por la cálida piel de la sacerdotisa, quien cerró los ojos cuando la mano del shaman se posó sobre su intimidad, primero por encima de la tela de la ropa interior, después de forma directa cuando la prenda fuera arrancada con un leve tirón.

_"Sé que esto te va a gustar."_

Le susurró el muchacho, posado encima de ella mientras exploraba el sexo femenino, acariciando el clítoris con tranquilidad tal que Anna hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para que la intensa excitación no la hiciese tener un orgasmo tan espontáneo del que no disfrutaría plenamente.

Respiraba con agitación sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel hombre cuyas caricias la hacían llegar al cielo y caer de nuevo a la tierra en un ciclo interminable de placer.

Más tuvo que contener la respiración, Tao, totalmente envuelto en lujuria, introdujo los dedos medio e índice, disfrutando de la húmeda vagina de su amante.

_"Oh, Len..."_

Kyouyama tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, manteniendo los ojos errados; la forma en que el shaman la poseía era tan intensa y apasionada que con frecuencia la hacia tener más de un par de orgasmos, y justamente en ese momento una oleada de placer, producto del constante entrar y salir de los dedos de Len, recorría su sensible cuerpo por completo; experimentaba un intenso orgasmo que la hizo arquear la espalda, sintiendo como los dedos del muchacho se adentraban más en ella. Su vagina se contraía por el gozo mientras dulces gemidos inundaban la recamara de la pareja.

Agitada, la itako volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, sintiendo aun como en shaman se divertía explorando su intimidad.

_"Lo ves, Anna, yo sé lo que te gusta."_

Las palabras del joven chino no podían ser más ciertas y el tono de satisfacción con que las dijo solo logró encender las mejillas de la sacerdotisa.

_"Ah, si, pues yo también se hacer un par de cosas que a ti, mi querido Len, te encantan..."_

Con la expresión fría y la voz firme, la rubia se arrodilló sobre la cama, empujando a Tao hacia atrás para posarse sobre él. Una sonrisa llena de malicia adornó su hermoso rostro provocando que el chico tragara saliva. Conocía esa expresión, Anna pretendía torturarlo en serio.

Sin esperar más, la joven despojó a su compañero de toda la ropa que aun cubría su musculoso cuerpo, mostrándose ante ella el erecto pene del muchacho, la herramienta sexual que tanto la hacia gozar y gritar de inmenso y exquisito placer.

Besó los labios de su amado, deslizándose poco a poco a través de su cuerpo, marcando un delicado camino de besos y caricias, así, hasta tener frente a ella el miembro del muchacho.

Ambos amantes pasaron la lengua al rededor de sus bocas, como saboreando el momento, Len por el placer que vendría y Anna por la delicia que estaba a punto de probar.

Atrevida, la itako besó la punta de la espina varonil, lamiendo posteriormente la longitud de aquel pedazo de carne.

_"A-Anna, eres, eres maravillosa..."_

Tao acariciaba el rubio cabello de la mujer mientras sonoros y entrecortados gemidos existían en la habitación.

El shaman no pudo evitar arquearse cuando la joven comenzó a degustar de su hombría, introduciendo esta en su boca y además acariciando ese par de esferas que descansaban bajo su pene.

Kyouyama era una experta que lo torturaba con las intensas caricias y los apasionados besos, pero esto era demasiado para él; Len apretaba los dientes para soportar tanto gozo, la chica no se cansaba de deslizar la lengua por su miembro, ni de abrazar este con sus dulces labios.

_**" ¡ Va a matarme de placer !. "**_

Pensó el shaman, ya casi sin poder contenerse.

Justo cuando el joven Tao creía que no iba a poder controlar más su excitación, la sacerdotisa se detuvo, obligándolo a suspirar hondamente y jalar aire, respirando con agitación.

Jaló con suavidad a la itako, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su pecho.

_"Eres perversa."_

Len la abrazaba con fuerza como no queriendo soltarla nunca más, mientras Anna escuchaba la agitada respiración de su compañero; sonriendo para si, se abrazó suavemente al cuerpo del hombre que la ha hecho plenamente feliz, cumpliendo su promesa.

_"¿No crees que es hora de hacer el amor?."_

_"Creí que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo."_

_"Si, pero... me refiero a lo más emocionante, lo más intenso que hacemos al estar sobre una cama."_

_"Desesperado."_

Lo llamó Anna. Len solo sonrió ante la correcta descripción que su amante hacia de él.

Aun abrazándola, la recostó sobre la cama, llenándola de besos y susurros de amor. Embelesado, la miró a los ojos, sus lindas gemas negras brillaban intensamente, como pidiéndole continuar... y lo hizo.

Con lentitud y cuidado, guió su hombría hasta la entrada de la cavidad femenina, acariciando la intimidad de la joven con la punta de su pene, acción que los excitó todavía más a ambos.

La itako soltó sutiles gemidos que volaban por el aire, gemidos que se transformaron en jadeos y poco después en gritos conforme la espina varonil se enterraba en su sexo.

_"Oh, Len... Leeennnn !..."_

La expresión en el rostro de Anna era de pleno gozo, estaba tan excitada y lo único que quería era que el shaman la penetrara por completo, pero en cambio, el chico Tao se deslizaba tranquilamente en ella, torturándola con la paciencia con que manejaba todo esto.

Una leve embestida los hizo jalar aire a los dos; Anna sintió como su compañero llegaba hasta el fondo de su intimidad; se sentía sofocada, completamente llena y sin desear que esto terminase. Con un movimiento inesperado, la sacerdotisa se sentó sobre su amante, tomando el rostro de este entre sus suaves manos.

_"Te quiero tanto."_

Le dijo para luego llenarlo de besos.

Sus labios recorrieron cariñosamente el rostro del muchacho, mientras las caderas de ambos amantes subían y bajaban al compás de la pasión y el ferviente deseo de unir sus cuerpos.

Las penetraciones se tornaron más rápidas y fuertes, obligando a la itako a aferrarse al shaman, quien se dedicó a saborear nuevamente las obras de arte que Anna tenia por senos, aquel par de suaves formas que simplemente lo volvían loco.

Len sujetó a la chica por la cintura, marcando el ritmo de la penetración, observando como con movimientos propios, ella sola hacia que el miembro masculino entrara a su vagina mientras el interesante subir y bajar de los pechos femeninos lo idiotizaba por completo, como si lo hipnotizaran con un baile lleno de lujuria y amor.

_"A-Anna... ¿te he dicho, lo, lo hermosa q-que eres?..."_

_"Si, muchas veces."_

La itako se aferró a él nuevamente, sin ser capaz de reprimir los gritos que escapaban de su boca y resonaban por toda la habitación; sus mejillas teñidas en rojo y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados delataban lo mucho que la rubia disfrutaba de esto.

Entonces lo sintió venir, un delicioso orgasmo que la hizo detenerse en seco y arquear la espalda, entregándose completamente a este hombre que la había salvado de morir de dolor y soledad.

El gemido más largo y sonoro tomó el nombre del futuro líder de la dinastía, quien ya fuera de si, seguía penetrando a la mujer, más las embestidas que en un principio fueron lentas y suaves ahora eran fuertes, profundas y rápidas.

Estaba loco por ella y al estar totalmente poseído por la lujuria y el placer lo demostraba claramente.

Pronto, el chico no fue capaz de prolongar las intensas y exquisitas sensaciones que el cuerpo de Anna le brindaba.

Con los ojos ámbar clavados en la figura femenina, apretó fuertemente los dientes, permitiendo que el orgasmo recorriese su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar y derramar su liquido dentro del cuerpo de esa mujer a la que tanto amaba.

Cansados, rompieron la unión de sus cuerpos y se recostaron sobre las arrugadas y mojadas sabanas.

_"¿Te gustó, Anna?."_

Preguntó el shaman, haciendo a un lado unos cuantos mechones de rubio cabello que, por la humedad, se adhirieron a las mejillas de su chica.

Ella respiraba agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente; cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su amante y los besos que este hacia llover sobre su bello rostro.

¿Gustarle?. No importaba cuantas veces se acostase con este hombre, siempre era una experiencia inolvidable, única e incomparable. Él la hacia sentir plena, feliz... a su lado y entre sus brazos se sabía deseada, añorada, pero sobretodo...amada.

Pero más que palabras, fue un suave y tranquilo beso que depositó sobre los labios del muchacho, su respuesta.

Aun agitada por el esfuerzo físico, se refugió en los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

_"Pronto podremos hacer esto sin leyes o mandatos que nos lo impidan."_

_"¿Importan mucho realmente esos impedimentos que mencionas?."_

Un susurró llegó al oído de la joven quien se separó ligeramente de Len para encontrarse con esa dura y calculadora mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero en dicha expresión también se hallaba el intenso brillar de sus dorados ojos.

Se sonrojó; cuando Tao la miraba de esa forma, Anna tenía la sensación de que leía su alma.

_"Porque a mi no importan en lo más mínimo."_ Le dijo, acariciando las mejillas de la chica. _"Y sabes por qué?."_

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. A decir verdad había muchas cosas que desconocía de él...

**_"Y que quiero descubrir"._ **

Pensaba la rubia.

_"Porque yo te amo de verdad. Por ti soy y seré un pecador, un traidor que le arrebató su esposa a un amigo; carcelero y prisionero de este amor que me ha orillado a hacer cosas de las que no me creí capaz. Anna... aunque tu matrimonio con Yoh nunca pudiese disolverse, aun así yo estaré a tu lado."_

_"Len... ai shirteru."_

Él solo guardó silencio; lo sabía... la conocía y ella era el tipo de mujer que amaba sin esperar nada más.

_**"Tan maravillosa, tan mía".**_

El pensamiento abrazó cálidamente el corazón del shaman.

Len besó suavemente los labios de la mujer y luego se recostó al lado suyo, abrazándola delicadamente mientras ambos se embriagaban con el aroma del otro.

Feliz entre los brazos del joven chino, Anna no tardó en quedarse dormida y Len Tao cerraba lentamente los ojos para acompañar a su amada al mundo de los sueños.

Agradecía a Kami por ser quien tuviese el amor de la hermosa itako.

Tenía tantos planes de vida junto a ella, una familia, hacerla feliz y estar juntos hasta que la vida se les acabase.

Ahora, por fin, por primera vez en su vida, el muchacho era realmente feliz, ama y lo aman.

Además, nunca le haría daño alguno a Anna, ni físico ni sentimentalmente, y todo por una simple y sencilla razón...

_"Porque yo te amo de verdad, Anna."_

**Finalizado.**

* * *

**Un comentario especial para _Priss_ por su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños (te estas haciendo vieja).**

_QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC HASTA EL FINAL (QUE AUNQUE CORTO, ME TARDÉ BASTANTE EN PUBLICARLO TOTALMENTE). AUN SI LEYERON LA HISTORIA Y NO DEJARON REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE, ALGO ASÍ COMO UN AGRADECIMIENTO ANÓNIMO._

**PAREJA PARA EL PRÓXIMO FANFIC, YA LO HE DICHO, HOROHOROANNA.**

**EL TITULO: "ES COMO VOLVER A EMPEZAR".**

_YO ENCANTADA DE PODER RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE PODRÁN LEER EN UN LAPSO APROXIMADO DE UN MES: MAYO._

_SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, CONTESTARÉ CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS._

_Kagomebella_ - Gracias por tu review, que, aunque no te gusta la pareja de la presente historia, te agradezco que te hayas "aventurado" a leer el fic.

_Sakura_ - Lastima, no pude darte gusto en este fic. Más quizás para alguno en el futuro, tengo planeado un par de HAOANNA, y otros más YOHANNA, aunque si me voy a tardar un poquito.

_Hanna Asakura Kyouyama_ - Jeje, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en especial el del oscar. Yo que quisiera tener tantos como mencionas, pero bueno, lo más parecido a eso son sus reviews, y te agradezco enormemente los tuyos. Ojalá te intereses en leer mis futuros fanfics, por el momento, pienso publicar un HOROANNA.

_Xanae_ - Bueno, el toloache es una droga muy común para emplearse en estos casos, al menos eso dicen, porque no he intentado usarlo. Más cuando lo haga, veré que tan efectivo es. Pues bueno, he aquí el final que esperabas, ojalá te haya gustado; Ren y Anna son felices, e Yoh... pues no lo mencione, pero como dicen: "no hay mal que dure 100 años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante", así que, si se puede superar el desamor.

_Emmyk_ - Súper, si te comienza a gustar HOROANNA, porque el próximo fic que publique es precisamente sobre esta pareja. En cuanto a HAOANNA, descuida, que ya tengo varias ideas rondándome la mente, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo. De tu odio a Tamao, supongo que es muy valido, aunque no te haya hecho nada, como dices, pues no tiene chiste si todos los personajes de un anime te caen súper bien, nada es perfecto.

_Annami_ - Tienes razón, pareciera que Tamao no tiene amor propio, pues parece que en Funbari No Uta, aun siente algo por Yoh, aunque no estoy muy segura. Jeje, en cuanto a Anna, si, ella puede ser de todo, puede sufrir y adorarla por eso, puede hacer sufrir e igual adorarla por eso (al menos yo), porque también puedes odiarla, aunque hasta ahora no he conocido a alguien que la odie. Y bueno, si, ella es una tentación, al menos sé que no soy la única que la ve así. Después de todo, creo que es la chica más linda de Shaman King, por no decir, bella. Por ahora, me anda rondando la mente un fic donde Anna este con todos, y digo con todos... Yoh, Hao, Horo, Ren, Liserg, y hasta Chocolov y Ryu... aunque esto es solo un proyecto más o menos reciente, haber que pasa. Espero te intereses en leer mi próximo fic, me gustaría mucho recibir tus comentarios.

_Harumi-chan_ - Sabes, el hecho de que esta historia haya logrado que de alguna forma te desagradara Tamao, es algo muy bueno, pues cuando en un fic se logra que se odie a ciertos personajes, es una buena señal. Por ahora, espero que te animes a leer mi siguiente fanfic, que estará por aquí más o menos en un mes. Me gustará recibir tus comentarios.

_k-Andrea_ - Me alegra que este fanfiction te haya dejado "picada", sé lo que se siente y es por eso que me disculpo por no haber actualizado más seguido, pero ya todo ha terminado. Y bueno, como mencionas, la mayoría de las historias giran en torno a Anna, ya sea con Yoh o Hao. En mi caso, igual me gustan esos tres, tanto por separado como en un triangulo amoroso, más me he interesado más por las parejas poco convencionales (aunque mantengo mi gusto por Anna, me cae bien la mujer¿qué puedo hacer?).

_Ayla-kalt_ - Agradezco tus comentarios. Ten por seguro que habrá más fanfics de mi parte. El próximo más o menos en un mes, será un HOROANNA, espero que te intereses en leerlo, me gustará recibir tus comentarios.

_Priss_ - **Priss, Priss, Priss... 4 DE ABRIL... FELICES 22 AÑOTES... ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE LLEGAR A TU EDAD?. NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS, LO SABRÉ MÁS O MENOS EN MEDIO AÑO. Te dedicó el final de este fanfic, que aunque no es sobre la pareja que tanto te gusta, es mi forma de desearte un "happy birthday". Bueno, en cuanto al fic, creo que te hubiese gustado que hiciese sufrir más a Yoh, pero bueno. Al menos te gustó la historia, tampoco creas que la pareja me súper emociona, esto fue solo un impulso, una inquietud. Y tu HAOxANNA, ya lo tendrás, por lo pronto... ¿no te interesas en leer un HOROANNA, bara, bara, llévelo, llévelo... tu solo espera y verás.**

_May sk_ - Me alegra que... estés feliz... bueno, lo estabas cuando actualice este fic, y luego se actualizó también el que es a dúo entre Lua y yo. Espero que este final te haya gustado (a mi me encantó). También espero que te animes a leer el siguiente lemon que ya estoy trabajando para Shaman King (un HOROANNA). También el incesto (creo que ya lo leíste, nop?). Espero recibir tus comentarios en el futuro.

_Dark Wing Fairy_ - Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review. También te agradezco que hayas leído algunos de mis demás fanfics, además de haber pisado la tierra de perdición que representa mi web. Bueno, para algunos lo es, jeje.

_Dibi_ - Cielos, muchas gracias por tantos halagos, me hacen sentir bien, me inflaste el ego, jaja. Lastima que no te guste la pareja, a mi no mucho tampoco, pero tenía ganas de escribir esto. Espero que puedas leer mi próximo fanfic, un HOROANNA.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 15 de Septiembre de 2004. dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
